Here, Kitty, Kitty
by Enter Betty Boop
Summary: She's a transfer student from America - okay, no big deal. She's beautiful. Checkmark on the pro's list! But what is it about her that is so different from everyone else?
1. Default Chapter

Hey everybody! This is my first fanfic (well the first one I've posted here at least but I've been writing for years) and I hope you enjoy it!

Here, Kitty, Kitty

_"Tom, my love, please..."_

_"Did I, or did I not, tell you to get _out_ of my house?"  
"Tom, listen to me, I beg you! Please! For the sake of our child-"She held out her frail hands to him imploringly._

_"Stay away from me, She-demon. I told you to stay away! Out! _Get out! _I don't ever want to see you – or that brat of yours – ever again!" _Click.

_"Oh god, Tom..."  
__  
"I'll kill you. I swear I will if you don't get out right now."_

Six months later

_"Your son, miss."_

_The new mother cradled her child tenderly, tears falling from her face onto his tiny, red one._

_"Tom Marvolo Riddle," she whispered before pain gripped her again, and she screamed. The sound caused her son to join her cries with his own._

_Moments later, another cry joined theirs._

_"Your daughter, miss... Miss?"  
__  
"She's gone."_

_The wails of two newborns filled the room, crying for their mother's death and what was to come._

Many years (decades) later

_"James, what are you saying?"_

_His voice was panicky as he stopped pacing to turn to his friend, face incredible. "Haven't you been listening to a word I've been saying?!" he cried._

_"Hey, Prongs old buddy, its okay, take it easy," a long-haired man put his hand on his friend's shoulder. "We're just wondering... _why?"

_He threw his hands up in exasperation. "Because she was a beautiful older woman. Because I was young and drunk and horny. _I don't know!"

_"Because you were married?" the werewolf said quietly from the couch._

_Brilliant green eyes flashed. "Take it back," he hissed angrily. "I loved and love Lily." His eyes widened in horror. "Oh god, Lily..."_

_They were in quiet contemplation for a minute or two._

_"Where did she go?"  
  
"Huh? Lily?"  
  
"The woman."  
"Uh... I'm not sure... she said something about New York or LA... one of those American cities..."  
  
"Then no worries. Besides, it's been two years, she won't turn up. You'll never see her again."_

_That night assured the statement, when Mr and Mrs James Potter were found dead, and their oblivious son became known throughout the Wizarding world as the Boy-Who-Lived._


	2. Chapter 2

"Aurora Catherine Michelle Riddle! Down here this instant!!!"

The beautiful black-and-white haired teenager couldn't hear her foster mother's call over the heavy pounding bass and screaming vocals of Chester Benningston. Her walls were plastered with posters of rappers and rock groups, Linkin Park and Eminem mostly. Black clothing was strewn everywhere. Sketches, drawings and paintings were scattered everywhere, so that wherever you looked, perfectly detailed eyes started eerily at you.

Sarah Williams pounded on the girl's door, yelling for her to open up! If only she knew how to pick locks – unfortunately, that was a skill belonging only the girl whose room she was trying to get into. She grabbed the handle and turned, muttering curses she'd picked up from Aurora under her breath, then cursed again that she allowed the girl to influence her so. Oh for the day she would get rid of the troublesome, reckless, rebellious, unrespectful teen!

The door opened to reveal a girl in her mid-teens (16), about 5'8, her waist-length black hair streaked with white streaks, with piercings and tattoos everywhere (three on each ear plus cartilage on the right ear, tongue and bellybutton, with a wilting black rose tattoo on her left shoulder blade, a small dragon on her right hip, and a beautiful snowflake that she designed herself on the small of her back) Her long-lashed, cat-like black eyes that were outlined with thick black eyeliner and mascara were fixed on the Maxim magazine she held in her skull- and dragon-rings adorned hands, nails painted black.

Aurora, who hated her name and was better known as Cat, ignored her foster mother standing in the doorway. Instead she stripped off her current short-shorts (she'd only been wearing a bra for a top, as it was pretty hot), revealing slender but muscular legs and small, trim waist. Changing into baggy black pants, boots, and a leather corset, she didn't care what the door was open. Let the damn Williams' gawp at what they didn't have. Cat smiled to herself as she thought of her overweight foster sisters.

"I've become so numb, I can't feel you there... so tired of being what you want me to be..." Lincoln Park continued to blast through the room, screaming Cat's rebellion. Sarah scowled at the girl for her choice of bands.

"Come on, you." she growled. "We have to take the next flight to England for you to go to that school of freaks."

Cat grinned ferally, twirling her wand in her fingers as she hoisted a guitar case over her shoulder. "Can't wait to get rid of me, huh?"  
Sarah scowled. Cat laughed and walked past her.

11111111111111111111111111

Draco Malfoy suffered through is father's droning lecture with a glazed look, finally interrupted him when he could take it no longer. "Father I hear this every year. I'm going now."

Ignoring his father's shocked stare, Draco turned on his heel and walked toward's the portal leading to Platform 9 ¾...

...when something red-haired, tall and gangly knocked into him, just as he heard a pop! To his right.

"Watch where you're going Weasley!!!!" He snarled, standing up gracefully. Had it been the year before, he would have been knocked over. But over the summer, Draco had grown a good few inches, and the rest of his body with him. Hours of Quidditch every day had given him muscles. But where he'd become handsome, Ron Weasley was tangled in his own long lanky limbs on the floor. "Muggle lover," Draco scoffed in disgust. Ron turned as red as his hair.

"Ron, are you okay?!?!"

"Oh and the Weasel brought his pet mudblood with him." Draco sneered as Hermione Granger and Harry Potter ran to help their friend.

"Sod off Malfoy," Harry growled, green eyes flashing and dangerous. Like Draco, he'd grown into a handsome athlete.

A muffled laugh made them all turn. There stood the most beautiful girl they'd ever seen. (see beginning of chapter for appearance)

"Clumsy are we?" the girl smirked, stepping closer. She tapped Ron's forehead with her pen. "Let's play connect-the-dots with your freckles, there's not much space between them anyways. Maybe they'll turn out to be a map that will lead us to your brain."  
Ron goggled at her, amazed that she stood so near to him. The ceremonial dagger that hung on a chain around her neck mesmerized him. His gaze traveled lower.

"That was an insult, in case you didn't notice," she scoffed. Straightening up, she flipped her long silky black hair over her shoulder, and passed through the portal, leaving them to watch after her in shock, wondering what angel had just stepped into their lives.


End file.
